


Countless dreams

by orphan_account



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Destiny, Dreaming, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, finding each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a place without time or space, two boys exist, both thinking that they're alone, when they aren't.
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 4





	Countless dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is part of the protostar collab that I did on Twitter. Inspired by the Protostar teasers & Mudendai MV. Enjoy :3  
> -Kukki

-

恋に落ちるまで  
Until I fall in love

In a place without time or reality, Shosei existed. He just... existed. He knew nothing about the place where he always was, he just knew how it looked. A pink-purple-ish room with lots of weird metal objects standing around. There was no exit, and Shosei had never even thought about leaving. He had always been there. He didn't know why, but it felt like he both belonged there and to another place at the same time. But he didn't know any other place besides his. It was his whole world.

.

Ruki was always in his room. Except when it was day. When it was day, he vanished and fell into a sleep-like state. Expect he wasn't sleeping. He was just not really physically there. Though he wasn't conscious of his surroundings, he still always saw a bright room. It wasn't like dreaming, he just saw what happened while he wasn't there. He saw a vivid room that looked like the one he existed within. It had the same patterns on the walls, the same colorful chairs, the same pink dining table with the same sweets on it. But different from his, it was in order, full of light. It was the same but very different. When Ruki was in the room, it was chaos, filled by darkness. It was because of him. He was darkness, he was chaos. And he could only exist at night, unlike everyone else. He was always just alone.

-

たった1 秒でキミだと  
It takes only one second if it's you

Shosei was waiting. Like always. He was waiting until it became dark. Because that was when he could live. He vanished with the day and came back to life at night. That's how it had always been. Usually, when it was day, he could see the room though he wasn't physically there. But this time, he saw a different room. It was a dark room, with a dining table that had a lot of foreign sweets on it. The table's chairs had been thrown around and made the room a mess. And within all the chaos was sitting a guy, on the table. His hair was dyed lavender and he looked remarkably thin. Shosei couldn't see his face because it was turned away from him.  
And then everything went dark again and he woke up as usual in his own room, just with the thought of that guy lingering in his mind. Who was he? Where was he? Did that mean... that Shosei wasn't alone? That there were other people here? The possibility made him feel excited. He wanted to see it. To feel it.  
And that was the first time he thought about leaving.

.

When Ruki opened his eyes, everything was dark. Usually he'd see the bright version of his place at this time, but something was different. Instead of the colorful brightness he was used to, he saw purple-pink toned darkness. And the room itself was different, too. The only thing illuminating it was a bunch of small lamps. It looked like some kind of research lab, with lots of abstract metal objects standing around.  
Within all that there was someone sitting on a chair. Judging from their build, it seemed to be a guy. He was wearing a black leather outfit, and his hair was dyed grey, though it appeared to be pink within the light.  
He seemed to have taken notice of Ruki, and he turned around.

But before Ruki could see his face, all of a sudden the small light coming from the few lambs started to overflow, and everything became bright for a moment, then black.  
Ruki blinked a few times, and he recognised the ceiling; he was back in his room.  
Where had he just been? Who was that guy? He had been left with many questions, but also something way more important: hope.  
Hope that he wasn't the only one living within the dark world, hope that somewhere, somewhere there was someone like him.

-

So I need you, need you, need you  
指先触れて  
Our fingertips touch

Usually, Shosei had nothing to do when he was awake, but now he had something to think about. He wasn't alone. Somewhere there was someone else. And maybe that person felt lonely, too?  
But he just couldn't figure out how to break out. There was just no way. It was hopeless.  
Just... hopeless.  
So Shosei just closed his eyes, not wanting to worry about it any more.

And then he dreamed again.  
Of the same room.  
Of the same guy.  
They were in the same room, and Shosei wanted to ask him so much, "Who are you? ", "Where am I? ", "Are you like me? ", but he couldn't get any words out. His mouth didn't move.  
But what moved was his body.  
He didn't lnow why, but he felt a sudden strong urge to run towards that purple-haired guy, so he ran, he ran, he reached him, extended his arm, and suddenly his mouth moved, yelling a name he had never heard.

"Ruki! "

The guy turned around, as if the called name had been his, he loojed a bit puzzled but reached out with his hand as well, and as their fingertips touched, suddenly everything became bright and white.

-

同じ夢を一緒にみたいよ  
I want to see the same dream with you

What woke Ruki up was a melody. He felt like he had heard it before, but he didn't know where. He looked around, and realised that he was laying on a giant white bed that was floating in the middle of a galaxy.  
The melody was still there. Ruki closed his eyes again and started humming. It eventually turned into singing, and Ruki didn't even really know what he was singing; he just sang the lyrics that came into his mind.  
"When I close my eyes, there's the world I dreamt of. "

He stopped, not knowing how to continue. But then he heard clapping, and he quickly sat up from the shock. Laughter. Ruki turned around. There was laying another boy, with grey hair, droopy eyes and a bright smile. 

"Shosei. "

The boy blinked a few times. "How did you know my name? "

"I don't know ", Ruki answered, "it was just in my mind. It feels like we've know each other for a long time though we are strangers. "

"Hm ", Shosei said and made a thinking gesture.  
Then his eyes widened as if he had realised something.

"Ruki! You're Ruki, the guy from my dream! "

'Dream..? ", Ruki stuttered. Then he remembered everything. 

"You're the guy from the pink room! "

"Yes! I thought I was always alone, I'm so glad that I have found someone. "

Ruki nodded.

"By the way, your singing was beautiful. "

Ruki gighled shyly. "Thank you. "

"Can you sing again? ", Shosei requested and stood up, stretching a bit. "I feel like moving to it. "

"Like.. dancing? "

"I guess so. "

Ruki looked away and towards the countless stars surrounding them. Each seemed like a new possibility for something to happen. Inspired by that, Ruki began to sing about infinite possibilities, and Shosei danced along. Shosei didn't know what he was doing, but he just moved like he felt. And when they had finished their small duet, both applauded and complimented each other.

Then, out of nothing, a bright light appeared. Shosei stepped a bit back, finding himself at Ruki's side because he was a bit scared. Ruki squinted his eyes and tried to see what was within the ball of light that was floating towards them.

The light fainted a bit and revealed two little shining stars. Shosei, curious as ever, carefully drew closer to one of thrm and touched it with his fingertip. With that move the star became really bright again; the other one as well, and they flew towards Ruki and Shosei respectively, into their chests where they disappeared.  
It didn't hurt, it just felt a bit strange, but also warm and familiar. Like they had finally found what they've been searching for.  
Ruki put a hand on his chest a took a deep breath.

"We are not alone. "

"Yes, I feel it too. There are others. "

Ruki turned towards Shosei. "You wanna go and search them? "

Said nodded, determined. The thought of not being alone made him feel energised. He wanted to find these others. He felt that they were there. No matter where they are he'll find them.

"Well then ", Ruki said and took Shosei's hand as light started to surround them.

Shosei looked him into the eyes and nodded once again.

"Let's go! "


End file.
